Cinta Tak Terwujud
by hikapikara
Summary: Kisah Kageyama dan Hinata, OOC, alur gaje, my first fanfic. Bad summary


Haikyuu!!

Hinata Shouyo x Kageyama Tobio

KageHina

cerita berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri wkwk

Warning! OOC, Typo everywhere, gaje, romance, one sided love :"

And this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

"Saat setelah semuanya berakhir, akankah kau melihatku? melihat keadaanku yang terdiam di belakangmu? akankah kau menoleh padaku suatu saat nanti walaupun akhirnya aku berbalik arah memunggungimu dan tertunduk berjalan pergi? saat itu akankah kau mengejarku? banyak pertanyaan menyesakkan yang ada di sudut ruang tipis bernama hati ini. pertanyaan yang semakin lama menguat dan benar benar memenuhi ruang itu. pertanyaan yang membuatku berada diantara dua titik berbeda pandangan hingga kaki ini susah untuk memilih melangkah ke mana. Maju atau mundur? atau malah berhenti? apa yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan? jika memilih di antaranya, mana yang memiliki persentase penyesalan lebih besar? atau jalani saja tanpa pedulikan apapun? tetap berjuang? sampai kapan? sampai akhirnya aku berada di titik ini lagi? lucu sekali, mengulangi hal yang sama secara beruntun."

Hinata Shouyo merasa dirinya sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi kepada Kageyama Tobio. selama ini dia menahannya hanya untuk membuat persahabatannya dengan Kageyama tidak terganggu dan tak menjadi canggung. Namun dia harus segera mengakhiri perasaan yang mengganggu itu. Dia akan menerima apapun jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"K-Kageyama!" teriak Hinata dengan napas yang terengah-engah (dia lari dari lantai 2 dan melihat Kageyama di lapangan)

"Ya? ada apa? mengapa napasmu terengah-engah seperti itu?"

"Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat warna merah samar yang menandakan dia malu.

"HAH? MEMANG KAU MAU APA?" tanya Kageyama dengan meledak-ledak.

"Kau tak usah menggunakan nada tinggi seperti itu, Bakageyama! aku hanya ingin memintamu menemaniku membelikan kado untuk Natsu." balas Hinata dengan ngegas pula dan sedikit berbohong.

"Kenapa kau tak ajak yang lainnya saja? aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekanku untuk melatih service ku. kau bisa kan mengajak Yachi-san?" jawab Kageyama sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan melempar lempar bola voli.

"I-Iya, tadi aku juga sudah mencoba mengajak yang lainnya. Ta-tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang bisa, lalu kupikir kau pasti tidak ada agenda untuk akhir pekan ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu." balas Hinata sedikit terbata-bata.

"kumohon Kageyama, temani aku." Pinta Hinata dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Uhh, Iya iya aku akan menemanimu." jawab Kageyama akhirnya menyetujui untuk menemani Hinata-yang katanya-membeli kado untuk Natsu, adiknya.

"Terimakasih Kageyamaaa!! akan kuingat kebaikanmu ini! Baiklah, akhir pekan akan ku jemput di apartemenmu jam 9 pagi ya! sampai jumpa Kageyama!" Hinata pun dengan wajah cerahnya secerah matahari sore kala itu meninggalkan Kageyama yang hanya terfokus dengan bola volinya.

Akhir pekanpun tiba. Hinata dengan semangat keluar dari rumahnya pukul 6 pagi, berpakaian rapi-seperti akan berkencan- dan berlari menuju stasiun.

Dia tiba lebih awal dari jam yang dijanjikan. Dia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Kageyama pukul 8 pagi. Segera dia mengetuk pintu itu, namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Hoi Kageyama! Apakah kau sudah bangun? Sebentar lagi jam 9!" teriak Hinata di depan apartemen Kageyama.

Lalu seketika pintu kamar itu sudah dibuka oleh sang pemiliknya dengan wajah sangaaaat kusut.

Hinata merinding melihatnya, karena ia yakin ia sudah membangunkan macan yang tertidur.

"HOI! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA? MASIH SEJAM LAGI DARI WAKTU YANG DITENTUKAN BODOH!" geram Kageyama dengan makiannya.

"Gomennasai, Kageyama. Aku terlalu semangat untuk menyata-membelikan kado untuk Natsu." Hampir saja ia membongkar rencananya.

"Yasudah, kau masuk dulu, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Jangan sentuh apapun di apartemenku, mengerti?" perintah Kageyama seperti Raja-memanglah Raja yang sudah berhasil memikat Hinata*eh

"Baiklah, tenang saja." balas singkat Hinata. lalu ia masuk ke apartemen itu, dan terduduk kaku di ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu.

Ia melihat barang-barang di ruangan tersebut, ternyata tidak banyak yang dimiliki oleh Kageyama. Ia orang cukup simpel, dan sepertinya bukan orang yang suka hal merepotkan seperti membereskan perabotan rumah.

Beberapa menitpun sudah berlalu, Hinata menunggu dengan bosan. hampir saja dia tertidur bila suara Kageyama tidak menginterupsi.

"Hoi! aku sudah siap, ayo kita segera berangkat. kau mengerti kan waktuku tidak lama?"

"A-ah iya, ayo kita berangkat." balas singkat Hinata.

selama di perjalanan, ia memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kageyama, si Raja bodoh itu.

"Hoi! kau sudah memikirkan kado apa yang akan kau berikan pada adikmu?" tanya Kageyama membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"O-oh sudah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tokonya." balas Hinata sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh baguslah. Jadi tidak akan membuang-buang waktu." respon Kageyama cuek.

Sampai di toko dengan title "Lovely Merch" mereka masuk ke dalam. Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada mereka yang notabene adalah 2 orang cowok yang datang bersamaan untuk membeli hal yang kecewekan. ada yang berbisik bisik curiga, ada yang berbisik bisik senang, adapula yang tertawa.

Langsung saja Kageyama merasa tidak nyaman dan memasang wajah membunuh.

"Hinata, aku tunggu di luar saja. Kau bisa memilihnya sendiri kan?" tanya Kageyama.

"eh iya tidak apa apa, aku tau pasti kau tidak nyaman. aku akan cepat kok."jawab Hinata dengan suara yang lembut.

Sontak membuat Kageyama berpikir, ada apa dengan Hinata, kenapa dia bisa bersikap lembut seperti itu. namun hal itu tidak mengganggunya, dan dia segera keluar dari sana.

Selang beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dan sudah membawa kado kecil dengan motif cinta yang berwarna biru. Dengan wajah ceria ia menghampiri Kageyama yang tengah memakan bakpao daging.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Apa kau lapar? mungkin kita bisa makan dulu sebelum pulang." tanya Hinata dengan kepalanya yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Tidak usah, kau lihat? bakpao daging ini sudah cukup bagiku." jawab Kageyama dengan nada datar tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin menunjukkan rasa terimakasihku, aku akan menraktirmu." balas Hinata sambil mengaitkan telapak tangannya di depan badannya.

"Hmm, baiklah bila kau memaksa."Kageyama pun berdiri sambil melihat Hinata.

"Oke, ayo kita ke tempat biasa." kata Hinata sambil berjalan dan diiringi Kageyama.

Mereka pun makan seperti biasa, tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti, hanya tentang voli dan hal yang sangaat biasa.

"Kageyama, aku penasaran. Apakah di otakmu hanya ada voli?" tanya Hinata sedikit sarkas.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Voli yang paling penting, bahkan bila disuruh memilih antara pacar atau voli pasti aku akan memilih voli kan?" Kata Kageyama sambil memakan burgernya.

"K-kau sampai memikirkan hal seperti pacar?" balas Hinata dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Iyalah, aku melihat senpai yang berpacaran, performanya kurang maksimal saat bermain voli. aku tak ingin seperti mereka." Kata Kageyama sambil mengigit gemas burgernya.

"O-oh begitu ya." balas Hinata dengan mengangguk. Dia mengerti, bahwa kesempatannya semakin kecil, dan dia pasti tau apa jawaban Kageyama bila Hinata menyatakan perasaannya.

Meja merekapun kembali hening, hanya diisi oleh suara kecapan makan. Akhirnya pun makanan mereka tuntas tanpa sisa, dan segera mereka beranjak keluar dan pulang.

Sepanjang jalan hanya keheningan yang melanda, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata, apa yang kau beli untuk adikmu?" Kageyama membuka percakapan.

"Oh iya, anu, itu rahasia. haha" jawab Hinata sambil cengengesan.

"Apa apaan itu. Yasudahlah, titip salam untuk adikmu, ya Selamat ulang tahun." jawab Kageyama sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hahaha, iyaa akan aku sampaikan Bakageyama." balas Hinata terkekeh.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Kageyama.

"sudah sampai, sana pulanglah. segera kasih kado ini untuk adikmu." Kata Kageyama dengan kedua tangannya di saku jaket.

"oh, sebelum itu. aku minta maaf, karena sebenarnya aku membohongimu." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

Mendengar itu Kageyama pun bingung, membohongi? apa maksud dari Hinata. Apa yang bohong?

"Apa maksudmu?" Kageyama pun memicingkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Begini, maukah kau mendengarkanku hingga selesai?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah masih menunduk.

"Baik, aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu. cepat jelaskan." perintah Kageyama.

"Aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya, ulang tahun Natsuki sudah jauh terlewat. Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah.." Hinata tidak kuasa untuk mengatakannya. Perkataannya terpotong, Kageyama hanya melihat Hinata dengan pergerakannya yang sangat gelisah dan terlihat menyebalkan di mata Kageyama. Lalu, Hinata bersuara kembali, dengan napas yang teratur dan Hinata bersiap mengatakannya-perasaan itu-"A-aku me-menyukaimu Ba-Bakageyama! Perasaan ini bukan hanya perasaan sebagai teman saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Aku ingin kau memandangku bukan hanya sebagai teman setim, partner di lapangan, namun sebagai kekasih. Aku tau, ini tidak normal. perasaan ini tidak normal dan harusnya dimiliki seorang perempuan kepada seorang lelaki. Tapi saat bersamamu, baik di lapangan, saat di kelas, di manapun, aku selalu nyaman, dan selalu cemburu saat melihatmu terlalu akrab dengan orang lain baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar dengan satu napas.

Kageyama yang mendengar pengakuan itu sontak kaget dan tak menyangka, sahabatnya, memiliki perasaan seperti kepada lawan jenis. Otak Kageyama berpikir keras sampai terlihat urat urat di kepalanya menegang.

"pasti kau bercanda kan Hinata? jangan terlihat serius begitu, aku akan mengerti kenapa kau berbohong, tapi jangan beralasan seperti ini karena ini tidak lucu Hinata." jawab enteng Kageyama.

Melihat reaksi Kageyama, Hinata merasa sangat sakit di hatinya, seperti tertusuk jarum sangat banyak.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kageyama! Lihat aku! apakah mataku mengatakan kebohongan? mengatakan hal yang lucu? Lihat aku!" Hinata menarik kerah Kageyama, dan menuntut matanya untuk melihat dirinya.

Hinata dengan mata yang berair dan wajahnya yang memerah, entah menahan malu atau marah. Kageyama bingung. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena ini pertama kali baginya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti aku mengerti. Tapi perasaan itu, aku tidak memiliki hal yang sama sepertimu Hinata. Aku ingin menerimamu, tapi aku pikir perasaanku tidak sama denganmu. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa berpikir tentang voli, namun aku sangat menyukai saat bermain denganmu di lapangan." Balas Kageyama dengan wajah merasa bersalah, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat tapi Hinata mengetahuinya.

Jawaban itu sudah jelas akan Hinata dapatkan dan dia hanya tersenyum miris.

"Iya aku mengerti kok Kageyama. Terimakasih sudah menjawab perasaan ini, aku harap kita tetap berteman seperti biasa. Oh iya, kado ini, untukmu. Hitung hitung kenangan, karena kau sudah menemaniku jalan jalan hehe walaupun terpaksa. Baiklah aku pulang sekarang. sampai jumpa besok!" balas Hinata dengan penuh senyuman dan walaupun bukan senyuman yang biasa Hinata pasang. Namun Hinata tidak ingin membuat Kageyama menjadi tak nyaman. ia meninggalkan Kageyama sambil melambaikan tangan, dan sosok itu lama lama menghilang.

Hinata berlari terus berlari, hatinya sangat hancur. seharusnya ia sudah siap untuk ditolak, namun ternyata tetap saja ia merasa hancur. Lebih hancur daripada saat ia dikalahkan oleh orang lain. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini agar tidak bertemu kembali dengan Kageyama. Ya, jelas itu hal yang mustahil. Mau tidak mau ia harus bersikap seperti biasanya, dan kembali normal.

Sampai di stasiun, ia segera menaiki kereta, dan berdiri menghadap luar, walaupun banyak tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia melamun memikirkan ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang saat bertemu Kageyama lagi.

Hari Senin, hari pertama setelah pengakuan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata ke sekolah, ia tak fokus. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Kageyama. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia memakirkan sepedanya dan berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Hinata-kun, kenapa kau lemas begitu?" tanya Yachi-san penuh heran. Ini pertama kalinya Yachi-san melihat Hinata semurung ini.

"Oh selamat pagi Yachi-san. Tidak apa apa kok, hanya saja aku tidur terlalu larut tadi malam jadi kurang istirahat." balas Hinata dengan mata sayu.

"Hmm begitu." jawab Yachi-san mengangguk mengerti.

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata Kageyama sudah datang. Ini membuat Hinata semakin lemas, karena dia belum siap untuk bertemu sepagi ini. Ia berjalan melewati Kageyama, tanpa menyapanya.

"Oi Hinata, kenapa kau lemas begitu? tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Kageyama seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. *dasar Bakageyama! peka dong/author mulai gila

"Hm tidak apa-apa."jawab Hinata singkat.

Bel masuk berbunyi, jam pertama dan seterusnya lewat begitu saja. Hinata dan Kageyama? tanpa ada percakapan di antara mereka.

Lalu saat bel istirahat, tiba tiba Kageyama dipanggil keluar oleh siswi seangkatannya-dilihat dari seragamnya-dan dia diajak ke suatu tempat oleh siswi itu. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ia hanya melirik saja tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dan tertidur.

"Hoi! ada pengumuman nih, Kageyama baru saja ditembak oleh seorang cewek! Cantik lagi dia!" teriak salah satu teman kelas Hinata. Sontak Hinata terbangun dengan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" tanya siswa yang lainnya dengan penasaran.

"Dia menerimanya!! bayangkan seorang Kageyama maniak voli akhirnya berpacaran dengan seorang manusia, perempuan!" seisi kelas dibuat heboh, namun tidak untuk Hinata seketika hatinya semakin hancur. Apa dia bilang? Kageyama menerimanya? mengapa? mengapa? apa karena dia perempuan? oh alasan ini pasti sudah jelas. Lalu Hinata keluar untuk memastikannya.

Ia berlari mencari Kageyama. Ya, dia bertemu dengannya bersama siswi itu.

"Ka-kageyama, apakah benar, kau menerimanya menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

Kageyama sedikit terkejut karena Hinata bertanya langsung padanya.

"Iya, aku menerimanya, aku pikir, aku mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain selain voli." jawab enteng Kageyama.

Krak. Seperti suara gelas, hati Hinata seketika benar benar hancur lebur dan sepertinya tak tersisa bagiannya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Selamat ya, semoga kalian bahagia." Hinata menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan untuk keduanya. Kageyama membalas tangan itu. Tapi, Kageyama dibuat kaget karena Hinata kemudian memasang wajah yang sangat sedih, seperti tersakiti. Ah iya, Kageyama menolaknya dan malah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Tapi bukankah itu normal? Dia tidak belok. Tapi hati Kageyama merasa ikut sakit melihat ekspresi dari Hinata itu. Saat ia ingin menyentuh surai jingga itu, Hinata mencelos pergi, berlari meninggalkan Kageyama dan kekasih barunya itu.

"Baka! Bakaaa! kenapa kenapaa! kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengannya? bukannya aku yang selama ini selalu ada untukmu Kageyama?" Teriak Hinata di kamar mandi sambil menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia tak tahan, hatinya benar benar hancur tak tersisa.

Latihan sore itu pun, tidak ada surai jingga dengan sejuta energi yang ia tebarkan. Surai jingga itu ijin karena sakit-sakit hati-kepada Kaptennya. Kageyama mencari surai jingga itu, ia merasa bersalah karena apa yang dia lakukan. Namun ia tidak mendapatinya.

Latihan selesai, Kageyama berjalan pulang dengan kekasihnya dan mengantar kekasihnya hingga stasiun.

Setelahnya, Kageyama balik ke apartemennya, oh sebelum itu, ia membeli makanan instan di supermarket di jalannya pulang dan saat hendak keluar ia mendapati Hinata tengah berjalan dengan tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya.

Kageyama segera keluar dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata!" Teriak Kageyama.

Hinata terkejut, karena suara itu tidak asing baginya, ia hendak lari tapi dia urung niatnya. Karena ia tau, pasti Kageyama akan mengejarnya.

Kageyama mendekati surai jingga yang layu itu.

"kenapa kau tidak datang latihan?" tanya Kageyama mengintimidasi.

"Oh tidak apa apa, aku sedang tidak enak badan." jawab Hinata dengan sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sungguh? kenapa kau jalan jalan begini bila kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Kageyama menginterogasi.

"APA PEDULIMU? PEDULIKAN SAJA KEKASIHMU! INGAT, AKU HANYA TEMAN SATU TIMMU! KAU TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR TENTANGKU!" Bentak Hinata. ini pertama kalinya ia membentak Kageyama. Namun ekspresi Hinata dirundung kesedihan, hatinya hancur. Harusnya kau mengerti Kageyama.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tak bisa membalas perasaan itu." Kageyama menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ganggu aku lagi, biarkan aku sendiri, biarkan aku mengobati hati ini terlebih dahulu. Jangan memberikan kebaikan berlebihan padaku lagi, karena itu akan lebih menyakitkan bagiku Kageyama. Jadi kumohon." Hinata menjawabnya sambil menangis, ia memegang kedua lengan Kageyama dengan wajah menunduk serta gemetaran.

"Tapi Hinata, apakah kau tetap bermain voli?" tanya Kageyama khawatir.

"tenang saja, aku akan tetap bermain, tapi sekarang aku dan dirimu bukan sebagai sahabat, kita hanya teman satu tim jadi kumohon sudahlah untuk akrab denganku." pinta Hinata yang saat ini menatap Kageyama dengan senyum dihiasi tangisan. Uh sungguh menyayat hati ekspresi itu.

"Tapi Hinata..." kalimat Kageyama terputus, oleh Hinata yang menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Cukup Kageyama, jangan membuatku berharap. Terimakasih untuk selama ini, sekali lagi selamat karena akhirnya kau pacaran juga. jangan mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku akan segera kembali menjadi Hinata yang kau kenal, walaupun mungkin akan ada perubahan." Hinata tersenyum, dengan air mata masih berlinang. Lalu meninggalkan Kageyama yang menatapnya jauh, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Lihat kan? Kageyama tidak mengejar Hinata, yang berarti Kageyama memang tidak memiliki rasa yang sama untuk Hinata.

Hari berlalu, Hinata kembali seperti biasa, latihan voli, sekolah dan sebagainya. Hanya satu yang berbeda, hatinya masih belum utuh.

"Hoi Hinata! Ayo kita pulang bersama!" Panggil Kageyama. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Kageyama melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Heh bodoh! apa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Kageyama tidak sabar.

"Maaf Kageyama Tobio, aku tidak ingat kita pulang searah, lagian aku memakai sepeda mana mungkin kita pulang bersama. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." jawab Hinata, nadanya dingin. Bahkan Kageyama tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hinata akan seperti itu.

Hinata meninggalkan Kageyama dan tak mempedulikannya lagi walaupun Kageyama memanggilnya berulang kali.

Hinata Shouyo menatap ke depan dengan penuh percaya diri dan melupakan Kageyama Tobio.

-End-

sekian cerita ini, hehe maaf kalo endingnya ga memuaskan :3 masih belajar buat cerita apalagi fanfic gini. Oh ya, maaf juga klo karakter yang dipakai sedikit karena saya sendiri susah menghapal nama nama karakter hehe

mohon reviewnya yaaa wkwk


End file.
